1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shovel flip structure of a snowplow wherein a guide plate is disposed on a frame of the snowplow in advance, such that a pin connected to the shovel can be inserted in a guide groove. The shovel can achieve the purpose of simple and automatic operation of flipping and unloading through moving upwardly along an arc of the guide groove according to controlling and moving a handle bar after snow shoveling.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when clearing accumulated snow during heavy snowing, since the accumulated snow is too thick, it usually needs to use machines to shovel snow for effectively and quickly clean. The traditional snow shoveling equipment, except for the domestic manual shoveling operation, performs by relying on auxiliary machines over a wide range of lots of accumulated snow outdoors. Otherwise, it would be difficult to clean effectively. The design of the mobile large snow shoveling equipment is not discussed and described in this invention. In general, the shovel for snow shoveling and unloading of the small snow shoveling equipment is mostly designed to have a fixed angle in structure. During the process of transferring after snow shoveling, the frame is usually pushed in a certain inclination angle. Otherwise, the shoveled snow easily falls out resulting in a situation of being laborious and difficult to be pushes. In addition, due to the design of fixed shovel, during unloading after snow shoveling, it needs the help of suitable auxiliary inclined plate surface to facilitate the control of convenient unloading. It results in the situation of inconvenient control and the further hazardous situation of laborious push and control and having difficult to be fixed dining unloading due to the inclination rate of the plate surface. Therefore, the existing shovel structure is improved to have the effect of automatically flipping and unloading operations in order to achieve rapid and effective snow shoveling and the utility requirement of effort saving. Hence, the snowplow of this invention is developed.